


Cupcake Frenzy

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [17]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Baking, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Easter, Easter Eggs, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby always loves it when Alex makes her special Easter cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'eggs' challenge.

From the minute he walked into the Major Case unit, Goren could smell the scent. The smell could only be one thing.

He hurried across the floor until he was at Alex’s desk.

Sure enough, sitting on a large plate was a tray of chocolate cupcakes, dusted with white frosting and sprinkled with crumbled Mini-Eggs.

“You made them!” he said, not bothering to contain his giddiness.

Alex eyed him. “Of course. It is Easter after all.”

Bobby grabbed one off the platter, removed the paper lining, and took a bite from the delicate cake.

“Good?” Alex asked.

He didn’t have a reply.


End file.
